lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Anothr crepy pasta
wen i wuz litle i had pkmn silvr as my first game evr and i loved it a lot and playd it evry day al the time 27/4. my first pkmn wuz cyndqul (his name was fire and he had some awesome moves i cant remembr but he also had really awesome stats and his name was fire) and i loved him lik he wuz my son i never had and never did cuz it would be weird to have a pkmn child but i loved him a WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLE lot and trained him everday. one dy i dropd it and it fell to the ground and i didnt see it fal so wen i realised it was gone i ddidnt now were it was so i loked then found it under the oven an the sav batery thing was ded so my pokemn were all gon an i was sad i had lost mah bfffffffffff fire forevr and evr. so latr on i movd on b nevr forgot him an then one day i got pokemn whit n it was awesom an i strtd the gam in my room (it was a dark and crepy night and my parents were gone and i had no nebors so no 1 culd hear me n i had no pets an my phone was down n i ws mils form an town or plac n ws crepy) n i playd my game (an it ws midnight bu rly dark) so i wuz playn it an i named my trainer Krystaille cz it was betr than Crystal n colr n i playd n got 2 pik my startr n i pikd the fir pig cuz he lokd cut n the blu 1 scrd me n th gren 1 wuz ovrated so i go the fir pig n stuff but wen i go him somethin weird hapnd instead thr was static evrywere n stuff an it ws freaky. th game got to norml bu i ws in the middl of a batle n a cyndqul ws on the othr side (with my fir pig on my side except he lokd scrd) n the cyndquls name wuz fire n i was like, "oh my freaking holy shetting god" n fire was like, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ASHDJGSAHDAUYJSDTKUJWASDFVGCJVASHFDAHS GOD DAMMIT I HAT EYOU I CANT BELIEVE YOU CHOSE THAT PIG OVER ME WHYYYYYYYYY OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG IM GONNA KILL YOU" so thn fire atakd mah fir pig n ther was blod everywher an fire tore fir pig aprt till only his hed was left thn fire 8 it n was like, "yum" thn the screen go al blody n my trnr was in th midle of a dark room that lokd blody n al m pokemon from evry game i evr had was there al ded n ded n blody n gory n yeah n the lavender town theme was playin n fire went on th screen he was lik, "I HAD TO DO THIS CUZ YOU LEFT ME EVEN THOUGH IT WASNT YOUR FAULT AND YOU COULDNT CONTROL THE SAVE BATTERY DYING AND IT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN ANYWAYS AND YOU CANT EVEN CHOOSE CYNDAQUAIL ON BLACK AND WHITE ANYWAYS BUT IM STIL GON KILL YOU" n he strtd atakin my trainr n sh ws dyng n thr wer evil cyndaquls everywhere n the scren got bloody n freaky wen it ws ovr my trainr was in nowere land all ded n blody so i checkd the tariner card fur no reson n she had no arms n legs an was cryin blod n i went back an fire ws ther n kilded her evn more n there was blod n gore n blod n gore n blod n gore n blod n gore n blod n gore n ded pkmn n blod n gore n cryn blod n freky stuf that made no sense n my trainer was only a hed n fire ate it n ws like, "YUR NEXT BETCH" i was all, "holy shet" then jumpd out my window an ran into the stret n ran n ran n ran an tripd n fire was there n was like, "U R DED, DED, DEEED, U R DED, DED, DEEED. THOUGHT U R HOT, GUESS WAT UR NOT. U R DED, DED, DEEEED. LOOKS LIKE YUR ADVENTURE'S COME TO A SCREECHING HALT. U R DED, DED, DEEED. YOUR HEART HAS STOPPED AND YOUR BRAIN IS COOOOOLD, YOU ARE SOSO SCAAAAARED. NOW YOUR BODY IS STARTING TO MOOOLD, YOU ARE SOSO SCAAAAARED." i could faintly remember herin that song once long long ago cuz my mom usd to sing it 2 me at nite n i thought, "HOLY SHET HOW DOZ HE NOW THAT SONG" but i couldnt do anythin cuz he 8 mah hed n i waz ded this is th en of the jurnl foun at th crim scene in the stret n blod ws al ovr it n th firt person who fund it is ded n now the persn me tpin ths is about to die true story Written by WarriorKloneomon, author of Pokemon Dead Channel. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Paukymaun Category:Cliche Madness Category:Random Capitalization Category:English Class Failure